


A Hazy Glance

by UnforgettableMusings



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforgettableMusings/pseuds/UnforgettableMusings
Summary: Angel Dust goes back to help a dear friend only to invite chaos to the hotel. What lengths would Valentino go to in order to drag his beloved star back? Alastor may not enjoy what the spider use to do, but now that he is the hotel's cook, Alastor can't let him just walk out the door. After all, the entertainment of watching the former sex worker dancing the kitchen is a better use for him. As the manager, Alastor believes him to be protecting the hotel's assets. There is no way in Heaven nor Hell that he could have feelings underneath the carefree facade. Or could the hazy glances at night be more than just smoke?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Original Female, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Much apologies for the bad summary. Please let me know what I need to improve on or what you love so I can make this better! Devixia is my own character and I will provide more information about her later. BUT she is just a small snip of the story and not the main focus. Thank you.  
> *Disclaimer: No way, shape or form am I getting monetary gain from using Hazbin Hotel, who is trademarked to Vivienne Medrano A.K.A. Vivziepop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape non-graphic depiction

It had been nearly a year since he saw the club this up close. It brought back so many memories, good as much as the bad. He wanted to check in on the girls, knowing that Valentino was across Pentagram City for the night. Apparently, he stayed away from the club more now that his prized whore wasn’t dancing. Angel smiled, that thought giving him the courage to walk in the building. It would open in an hour, all staff cleaning and setting up the acts. The girls would be ‘relaxing’ in the back on their preferred choice. Ignoring the astonished stairs, the spider pushed open the heavy door marked ‘Staff Only.’  


“Angel! What are you doing here?” It was hissed from his left, a surly cat demon who had been overlooked when Valentino had chosen his favorite. Angel gave her a smirk, waving her off. “You know what he’ll do to you if he catches you.”  
Once again, he shrugged and flashed a toothy smile. The gold tooth glittered in the light. “What’s th’ matter with ya? I came to check on my girls.” The rest emerged from their hiding spots, crowding around him excitedly. He didn’t see the one he really came to see, but he spoke with each one. He even helped them get ready. Angel Dust was smart enough to avoid speaking about the hotel at all, knowing how much of a headache it would give Charlie.  


In the year, Charlie had given him a lot to think on and work on. Even more so, Alastor was an unusual form of comfort. It had been rocky after his mouth ran away with him, the Overlord avoiding him at all means possible. But now that he no longer had to rely on Valentino and sex, Angel was showing more potential. Alastor had taken interest in the spider’s cooking skills, and more recently, his sewing. Mamma did her best to teach Molly and him how to show seeing how Arackniss always ruined his clothes in some manner.  


A rustle in the corner of the room caught the ex-sex worker’s eye and he smiled. “I know you ain’t tryin’ to hide from me, babe.” She squeaked, trying to crawl back up into her hole. Angel walked over in two steps, hands hoisting her from the hole. Two hands clung to the ceiling, the other two covering her face. “Come on, Devi. What’s up?” One purple iris peeked out between thin fingers. A manicured nail pointed upward, and he took the invitation. Angel let the younger spider go, waving to the girls before ascending.  


Since she started to work here, Devixia had taken over the attic with the boss’s permission. It was her own personal dressing room, and a room for her to calm down after shows. She relied heavily on pills to perform. Angel had been her only friend due to his insistence to chill with her. Slowly Devi had allowed him to find out more about her. The area was draped in purple and ice-blue cloth with a simple vanity to hold the various containers of product. The pills would be in the bottom left drawer. Devi was about half of Angel’s height, her beautiful fur a brilliant shade of bright red tinged with black. Purple irises swam in an ocean of black. She often outlined her big eyes in a deep purple liner to accent the natural color. “Angel, why did you come back. Not that I don’t miss you! But you got out…”  


He knew exactly what she was talking about, and why she was angry. Settling down in the corner, his long legs crossed over the hole they crawled through. “I wanted to check up on everyone. I mean, this place is Hell inside of Hell!” Pushing his hair back, he allowed the practiced smile to slide off. “But really, Devi. I came to check on ya.” Those open orbs trembled before tears flooded down. “Woah, woah!” He wrapped the tiny woman in both sets of arms and hugged tightly.  
Small hands beat weakly against his chest. “Damn you, Angel Dust! Since you left, he’s been nothing short of malicious! All the girls are scared to even breathe in his direction… He had to choose a new star, Angel.” Her demure voice became shaky. “He chose me. He chose me, and I wish I was dead every second!” The older spider shushed her, smoothing down the curls falling down her back. She cried, apologizing even while doing so.  
Making a decision, he lifted her face up. “Hey, why don’t cha come with me? My place is always looking for people. You ain’t gotta do any sex work unless you want! Come on, Devi. What do you say?” Angel couldn’t handle the broken stare turned his way. He fidgeted, frowning as she shook her head. “Why not?!”  


Before she could answer, a string plucked in the opposite corner and Devi sprung up. “Keep quiet!” She shoved him in the only other furniture available, a wardrobe that held her clothes for the night. Fixing her make-up, she popped a pill and hid it just as a familiar head poked through. Angel pressed his hands against his mouth, anxiety and fear closing his throat. The rest of the boss’s body joined his hand. Devi turned to him with a smile, trying to be still. A loud ringing in his ears blocked the conversation they had, his eyes sliding shut. A crash made them fly open again.  


Valentino had Devi pressed against her vanity, one hand pushing her head down, one set making quick work of her outfit as the other held a cigarette. Angel couldn’t move as memories took him from the present. After what seemed like hours, Valentino left with a smug ‘Good girl.’ Devi was crying silently, purple liner flowing down her cheeks. Once he was positive the asshole had left, he crawled out and went to help. She jerked back with a glare, body twitching. “Why did you leave me. You were my only friend, my brother…”  


It only made the pink spider more determined to drag her out kicking and screaming if it came to that. Grabbing her personal bag, he slid her pills and a few other necessities into it before tossing it on his back. “Come on! You’re not getting left again.” Wrapping her in a coat, he gathered her limp body into his arms. Devi was too emotionally and physically spent to argue. Instead she leaned into the warmth and fell asleep. The smile that turned his lips up was fleeting. Just as he was outside the attic window, he strode across the nearby roofs and dropped down into a nearby alley way. Biting his lip, he debated on how he was going to get past the front where Valentino’s guards were sure to be.  
“Need a hand?” That voice nearly tore a scream out of the wound-up spider, a hidden arm pulling a gun towards him. Alastor looked over at him with an amused smile, teeth absent for the moment. His red eyes were half-lidded, arms behind his back with the customary microphone. “You are past curfew, and Charlie dear had sent me to fetch you!”  


Putting the gun away with a groan, he used a hand to rub his face. “Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry…” Angel glanced back at the Radio Demon and his impeccable appearance. Once one got past the cannibalistic gleam in his eye and focused on the overall look, he was quite charming. “Hey, ya think Charlie would mind if I brought another person into the hotel?” It made the older demon tilt his head in response, eyebrow raised. “I know she has her hands full and all with the few demons we got… But she can even sleep in my room if she has to!”  


Alastor regarded Angel Dust carefully. Over the past year, he had taken more interest in the spider. Of course he chose to keep him at the usual five-foot distance. To find that he wanted to help someone hasn’t been out of the normal, yet to offer for her to stay in his room. Alastor laughed with his normal phantom track behind him. “There is more than enough room, my dear Angel! I’m sure Charlie would adore to help another poor soul on the path.” Tapping his microphone, a shadow portal appeared for them. Angel strode through quickly, a look of utter relief on his face. The Radio Demon ignored the stench coming from the bundle as he was no longer use to it coming into the hotel. Angel had quite turned himself around in the last year.  


The portal had exited in the quiet lobby, Husk sipping on a near empty bottle of booze. The spider waved to him as he hurried upstairs. The cat grunted as his ‘friend’ came through. “What’s his excuse?” Alastor shook his head, a wide smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to see exactly how this turned out in the morning. Charlie would be perfect with it. Vaggie would throw a tantrum as she did with Angel. It would prove to be quite entertaining…


	2. Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor sets in motion his own plans as Angel helps the newcomer get use to the hotel.

Angel strolled out of his room, yawning as one pair of arms stretched above his head. The other pair rubbed the sleep-filled eyes as he headed towards the kitchen. Husk was already at the bar, same grumpy look and a spiked coffee in his hand. Pushing open the door, Angel expected to find the kitchen empty as it normally was. Yet Alastor was bustling about, jacket absent and his sleeves rolled up. A jazzy tune was playing from somewhere as the Radio Demon moved. “Good morning, Angel! I trust you slept well?”

  
Angel shrugged, stifling another yawn before it choked off in surprise. Alastor had plopped down a cup filled with cream and smelled super sweet. He walked around the pink spider and set down a plate full of eggs, sausage, toast, and a bowl of buttery grits. The New Yorker in him grimaced but he was thankful. “Aww, Smiles! Ya didn’t hafta do this.” Even after saying that, he began to dig in. It was hot, warm, and filling, just what the doctor ordered. A laugh track sounded as he joined him, smile wide and relaxed.

  
Angel now understood the differences in the other’s facial expressions. If he was relaxed, the lines were all soft. The red eyes that were usually unsettling were slightly focused. If Alastor was irritated, the eyes got sharper in their focus and thinner? It was an odd sight as that smile got tight without too much teeth. Then there was the one time he had the displeasure to see the Radio Demon angry, he had taken note of the sharp grin with blood seeping between knife-like teeth. His eyes got wide and angled with the radio dials beaming.

  
Alastor tilted his head, an eyebrow raising and music dimming out. Angel flushed in embarrassment, looking back down at his food. “I know. But think of it as a prize! You did something for someone last night without concern for yourself. That deserves praise, my dear Angel!” The shadow dropped Alastor’s own plate in front of him. It was different than Angel’s meat wise. The spider grimaced a little but didn’t comment. Vaggie had did that near the beginning, and after the deer’s answer, everyone had realized not to worry about it. He was careful to kill away from the hotel to fulfill his dietary needs.

  
Waving a hand, he sipped the warm coffee. “She woulda done the same for me. I just can’t stand that place at all. I’d help them all, but most of them would stab me in the back and sell me back off without a thought.” Angel missed the brief pause and tightening of the other male before he continued. “After all, Val would give someone their contract if they delivered me back ta him.” Alastor softly snorted before taking his first bite. It prevented the retort that had built up from leaving his mouth. “Ya really think Charlie will be okay with her stayin’?”

  
As if summoned, Charlie swept through the doors with a wide smile. Alastor had left her a message pinned to her door. That way she could think about the situation as she came down. Vaggie came in, unsure about why her girlfriend was so ecstatic this morning. “Of course I’m okay with it, Angel! You took initiative to help someone else so it’s great. I’m very proud of you.” Alastor didn’t miss the pink dusting his fur again, eyes focusing on the cup in front of him. Charlie glanced between the food, startled but took everything in stride. Vaggie was already preparing their breakfast as her girlfriend sat next to the ex-dancer. “What do I need to know about her?” Ever present was the black notebook and pink pen she carried, ready to jot down any and everything

  
Angel beamed, telling her what the younger spider could handle and deal with. Alastor quickly finished his food, grabbing the other’s plate as he got up. The shadow began to wash while he prepared another cup of the sickeningly sweet coffee. Trading it out, he chuckled as Angel didn’t even realize as he was too engrossed in his conversation. Even Charlie looked rapt with attention, pen scribbling furiously to keep up. Vaggie finally joined the pink duo and Alastor took his leave without making a sound. He had some things to attend to and it was best to get a start on it.

  
“But I don’t know if she’s gonna be up to the therapy right off th’ bat, ya know?” His smile turned downwards as he stared into the fresh cup of coffee. Alastor must have changed it out. It made him warm and fuzzy inside to know the deer actually paid attention to small things, like how he liked his coffee. Charlie patted his arm comfortingly before eating her food. The door cracked open a few inches while a timid face peeked in. “Devi! Come in, they don’t bite. Except Vaggie might.” He ignored the thrown insult as he patted the seat next to him. To her credit, Charlie kept quiet in her seat as the red spider drifted over and practically hide behind him.

  
Devi hid behind Angel for most of the day, letting him introduce her to everyone. Charlie made sure to keep the exuberance down as much as she could. Even Vaggie kept to her best behavior. Angel joked it must be because of the feminist streak. The knife she threw at his head was caught by Alastor as he stepped out of his portal. “Now, now, Vagatha. Don’t throw your toys around. You could put someone’s eye out!” He flung it back with a flick of his wrist. It buried itself next to her head, the blade nearly invisible. He turned to Angel and the wide-eyed woman next to him. “How is everything today?”

  
Angel shrugged, petting the shorter one’s head. “Getting use ta everything. Once she gets comfy, she’ll open up a bit. Where ya been, Al?” The Radio Demon answered with a noncommittal hum, heading towards the kitchen. “We made pizza so it’s kinda a mess!” Nifty had been tending to the garden for most of the day, trying to get the plants to stop fighting. He laughed before seeing the mess. Flour was everywhere but the pizzas were beautiful. It even smelled appetizing as he wasn’t the type to enjoy such frivolous food. Most of it had been devoured but he ate what he wanted of it before retiring to his office.

  
That’s where Angel found him later after tucking Devi into bed. A knock alerted Alastor and he relaxed when he smelled the candied scent of the spider. He popped his head in, making sure he wasn’t disturbing him too much before walking in. “Not that I’m worried about ya, ‘cause ya can handle yerself. But where’d ya go today?” Angel only hoped it was on a hunting trip even though the deer followed a schedule. Those trips were on Sundays. Today was Wednesday. Setting his pen down, Alastor focused on the taller male.

  
He could sense the worry in the other despite his best attempt to hide it. He was a little touched for lack of better word. It made him all the more confidant in his recent plan to help Angel. Smiling, his eyes widened a bit. “Well, Vagatha had reacted so well to your little stunt that I had to go out for a bit. After all, there is no entertainment in complacency! Besides, I needed to call in a few collections that couldn’t have come at a more perfect time.” The spider visibly relaxed, shoulders dropping as the tension snapped. Alastor was rewarded with a beaming smile for his answer.

  
“All right. I’d hate ta cause ya any trouble. After all, ya done so much for me already.” He strode over to the older male, bending down. Alastor stood completely still, his own body tensing as he held back the shadows. Angel pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before hurrying out. “Night, Al!” Alastor barely heard it over the static in his ears. The spot on his cheek felt warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! In between school and family, I haven't had much time to write. Four classes are killing me right now. But I'll try to start releasing every week! Thank you again!


End file.
